


Lines And Crossing Them

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Frostcup - Freeform, Frottage, Hijack, Hijack Week, M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack dares Hiccup to do something, Hiccup always rises to the occasion... though this time might turn out to be a little more than he bargains for. Now sleepovers will probably never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines And Crossing Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 2013 HiJack Week Day Three (Sleepover.)

****

**LINES AND CROSSING THEM  
By Senashenta**

Jack had never really been what you would qualify as “normal”—but then, neither had Hiccup, which was probably why they were friends to begin with. Both boys had gone through elementary school pretty much on their own, but had met the third day of high school, and had pretty much been stuck like glue to each other ever since. 

They of course did the regular “best friends” things. They played video games (Jack cheated, Hiccup was sure of it), they set off bottle rockets (Hiccup only did it because Jack begged him), they hung out and read comics (Jack liked Spider-Man and Deadpool, Hiccup preferred Batman.) 

But then, sometimes, one of them would suggest something a little… strange. 

“We should make out.” 

It was Friday night and they were currently sitting in Jack’s bedroom. Hiccup was staying over—they had sleepovers on most weekends anymore—and they were both in their pajamas, hanging out while some old black-and-white movie played on the little television on Jack’s dresser. 

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” 

“I said ‘we should make out’.” Jack repeated. 

Hiccup looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Why would you even suggest that?” 

Jack blinked. He shrugged. “I dunno. Just something to do? The movie’s boring.” 

“So you want to make out.” 

“If you don’t wanna kiss me, just say so.” 

Hiccup frowned. “I didn’t say that.” 

“I should’ve guessed you’d be a total chicken and say no~” 

“Hey! Just because I—” 

“Chicken, chicken, chicken, _chi~cken_ ~” 

Always hating when Jack mocked him, Hiccup launched himself the two feet between them, shoved Jack down onto his back, and kissed him just to prove the other boy wrong. It somewhat backfired, though, when Jack grinned, grabbed hold of him so he couldn’t pull away, and shoved his tongue into Hiccup’s mouth. 

Not that he would ever have admitted it, but Hiccup had never kissed anyone before. So the feeling of someone else’s tongue in his mouth made him blink, green eyes wide and shocked. 

Jack just smirked at him, then tilted his head to kiss him again, tongue sliding against Hiccup’s and one hand moving up the other boy’s back. Hiccup shivered—and then shook his head, pulling back and frowning down at Jack. He licked his lips, swallowing slightly. 

“What the hell was _that_ about?” 

“Hey, _you_ kissed _me_ first, Hic.” 

“But I didn’t shove my tongue in your mouth!” 

Jack, still holding onto Hiccup, just shrugged. One of his hands slid down and, almost nonchalantly, dipped under the edge of the brunet’s shirt, pushing up a moment later, stroking along warm freckled skin. Hiccup froze. He shifted a bit, then swallowed, looking at Jack, expression falling into something completely unreadable. 

They were both quiet for a long, long moment— 

—and then they were kissing again, hard and sloppy and, for Hiccup at least, inexperienced, mouths clashing and sliding together harshly, teeth clacking and tongues pushing. 

Jack’s hands began moving again, sliding against his back and then down, until his fingers brushed over Hiccup’s rear, cupping and squeezing, and Hiccup shuddered, hips rocking almost automatically, making Jack buck upward in return. They both groaned, low and breathless. 

The next few minutes were filled with panted gasps and kinetic heat, grinding hips and groping hands. Little, short nails dug into Hiccup’s back, scraping along freckled skin, and the smaller boy hissed and bit down on Jack’s lip in retaliation. 

Jack moaned, hips grinding upward hard, and pushed his hands down again until his fingers dipped under the edge of Hiccup’s pyjamas, shoving in to grope at his bare ass—making Hiccup shudder and squirm. 

Finally, Jack just rolled, flipping them over and moving his hands to brace against the bed, rocking and grinding his hips downward—and it only took a few breaths of that before Hiccup arched his back, moaning, and shuddered, his own hips jerking. He came with a whimpered moan, a dark wet spot spreading quickly across the front of his pyjama bottoms. 

Swallowing hard, Jack shook his head, transferring his weight to one arm and then shoving the opposite hand down his own pants. He lowered his head to pant against the crook of Hiccup’s neck as he stroked himself off, coming with a shiver of his own a moment later. 

There was silence then, as Jack fell onto his back beside Hiccup and the two of them, flushed and panting, attempted to catch their breath. 

“What… the hell… just happened?” Hiccup managed finally, and lifted a hand up to push his hair back out of his eyes. 

Jack glanced at him before returning his eyes to the ceiling. “I think we just fucked. Sort of.” 

“Yeah… I thought so. Shit.” 

“Shit?” 

Hiccup nodded, letting his arm fall back onto the bed weakly. “Definitely. We’re supposed to be friends.” 

Jack considered that for a moment. Then his lips quirked before splitting in a grin, and he began to laugh, throwing his head back and chortling to himself until Hiccup glared and elbowed sideways into his ribs. 

“Well, Hic, I guess now we’re more like Friends With Benefits.” 

Hiccup got the distinct feeling that sleepovers would never be quite the same again.


End file.
